Field
This specification relates to the capturing, recording and sharing of a road trip album.
Description of the Related Art
Video photography and recording equipment are used for capturing and recording images. In vehicles, video equipment has been used to record video images of individuals inside the vehicle and images outside the vehicle. The video may undergo an editing process and then displayed. However, the video images are uncorrelated and not synchronized, making the process of capturing and recording the whole picture causing a spontaneous event difficult. Moreover, the capture of the video images is manually initiated which results in some spontaneous events being missed.
Accordingly, there is a need of a system and method for capturing, recording, and sharing all angles and perspectives of a spontaneous event during a road trip.